Voice-over IP (VoIP) is becoming increasingly popular for multi-media communications. The number of VoIP deployments is increasing allowing both audio and video calls. The majority of existing VoIP video end points are H.323-based and new video end points are session initiation protocol (SIP)-based. Interworking basic connections between the H.323 and SIP protocols has been described. The initiation of a call may proceed in a slow start or fast start in H.323 and an early offer or delayed offer in SIP. In audio calls, the interworking has been defined for early offer to fast start and delayed offer to slow start connections. In video, however, H.323 video end points conventionally only support slow start connections. Thus, if the audio interworking procedures are used, then video calls would always be interworked from a slow start to delayed offer.